


rage against the dying of the light

by Mighty_Huntress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Podfic Welcome, Protective Alya Césaire, Tags May Change, and has ALSO seen just how badly trying to remove an abuse victim from their abuser can go, and has seen a lot of spy movies, he's also very worried about his cousin, protective felix agreste, thank you tag wranglers!, thank your local tag wrangler because they definitely deserve it, you will never convince me that Felix Agreste is not Extra af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Huntress/pseuds/Mighty_Huntress
Summary: Adrien has slowly been crumpling underneath his father's expectations, and Felix has seen this before.  Felix knows how this could end.  Felix isworried.Worried enough to bring this to...her.





	rage against the dying of the light

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that title is as Extra as Felix is. He's angry and worried and watching his ball-of-sunshine cousin buckle under a lot of pressure. How could I _not_ use it?
> 
> Not sure whether I'll continue this or not; I just banged out the outline in about 10 minutes because someone asked me about Felix and I promptly went nuts. They said to put it up here, so I expanded it a bit, glanced it over for errors, and hit post before I lost my nerve.
> 
> Lastly, I've only seen the first season and that was a year ago; all my other knowledge comes from tumblr spoilers and such.

Felix taps his open textbook and the piece of paper on its pages for the third time in as many minutes, much to his assigned partner's silent ire. His hand trembles ever so faintly and his pulse is higher than he appreciates. He hides a scowl. It's warranted, he supposes, considering what he's about to do. Considering what he _has_ to do. _For Adrien. For **Adrien**. You know how this could end for him if you don't speak up!-_ His own voice surprises him. "Césaire."

Eyes sharper than his tongue glare at him over her own textbook. "_What_."

_No way out but forward now_. "You're theoretically a journalist. I have a.. challenge. For you."

She stares at him, looking like she's not sure whether to be furious or to just laugh in his face.

_This. This is why he hates talking to people. **Especially**__ her. But sad as it is... she's one of the few he'd actually trust to help_. He takes a deep breath, and her eyes narrow at him, face softening slightly—suspicious now, not angry. 

"It's for Adrien."

She blinks and closes her book. He taps again, glancing down at his hands as she studies him for a long moment, knowing she picks up the cues when she finally says, "...I'm listening."

_Okay. You have her interest. That's the hard part done. Next step._ "You think my uncle is.. not the best father, correct?"

Aaaand back to suspicious, great. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Prove it."

She jerks back slightly. "You... _want_ me to prove that he's an-"

_Nonono! Too fast Césaire, he could find out, if you make things even worse for Adrien somehow I **swear** I'll_\- "Of course not!" He deliberately smacks his hand down on his textbook, glancing at it as fast as possible once he's certain he has her attention. "He's my uncle. You are claiming something. I'm telling you to _find proof_." He stands up and strides off, radiating the kind of cold fury he's known to have after talking with Césaire for more than 10 seconds.

He leaves the book behind.

(When he comes back, Césaire has her nose buried in her textbook again and is pointedly ignoring him as she is wont to do after one of their... _disagreements_. The piece of paper is gone.)

* * *

Alya sets her things down at her seat, carefully angled with her back to a wall, and pulls out her borrowed laptop. Typing in the café's Wifi password, she accepts her coffee with a smile, and opens her browser. She pauses. Remembers the piece of paper Midnight-Agreste left for her, with its barely-there, penciled web link and barely-there, penciled words. _eyes everywhere_, It had said. She opens an incognito window instead and types in the link.

"Being A Safe Haven: How To Extract An Abuse Victim From Their Abuser With Care" stares back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch my burst blogging at https://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
